Not Quite Dead
by theduckninja
Summary: Laura is handling Carmilla's death well.


Laura was lying in her bed sobbing into her yellow pillow. Laf was trying to get her to watch some bad sci-fi. "Laura, I know it hurts, but you know Carmilla wouldn't want you to cry over her. She would want you to be happy."

"Laf, I really just want to be alone right now, ok?" Laura said with a cracked voice.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Laf grabbed the laptop before leaving.

Laura looked across the room at the bed that was a mess. They haven't cleaned it because Laura didn't want to and Betty was roomed somewhere else. "Carm, why did you do it?" Laura mumbled before stuffing her face back in the pillow.

-Line Break-

"Laura, I know you don't want to get up, but you have to," Danny said in a soothing voice.

"No, I don't," Laura mumbled.

"Yes, you do, everyone is so worried about you," the whole group had been worried sick about her. Laura wasn't eating or sleeping. She just stared at Carmilla's side of the room. Afterwards, she would break down and sob uncontrollably while screaming Carmilla's name.

"Danny, I know I've hurt you, but I want to roll over and see Carmilla next to me. I don't care if I'm breathing or not, but I don't want it to be a dream. For all I care, Carmilla could hate me, but knowing that she is still alive would be enough," Laura said truthfully.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone, but only if you eat a bite of this chocolate bar," Danny handed her half of a chocolate bar.

"Fine," Laura reluctantly took a bit, chewed, then swallowed before taking another small bite.

"As promised, I'll leave, but please eat," Danny said before getting up. Laura didn't answer as she was eating the candy bar.

-Line Break-

"Laura, you need to get up," Lola said, "I know Danny got you to eat, so I brought you some brownies." Laura groaned. "Don't use that tone with me, you just need to eat. You also need to shower and clean this mess, but let's focus on you eating then showering," Lola said.

"I just want Carmilla back, and then I'll do whatever you want me to," Laura said sounding barely awake.

"Carmilla would want you to eat, so you could live your life," Lola said lightly stroking Laura's head.

"I know she would, but do you know what bothers me the most?" Lola shook her head, "I didn't get to properly say goodbye to her, and my last words to her were go run and hide, and we're through," Laura's voiced cracked and tears started falling again.

Lola stroked her head, "Let it all out."

"Can I please just be alone right now?" Laura said through tears.

"Yes, but please try to eat," Lola said before walking out.

-Line Break-

Laura felt someone lie next to her in bed. Laura felt so broken that she didn't feel like she could fight. She attempted to push the intruder, "Ow."

Laura recognized that voice, "Carmilla?" Laura rushed to turn on her light. She found her roommate in her bed with several cuts, bruises, and blood all over her body.

"Hey, cutie," Carmilla tried to pull on a smirk before grunting out in pain.

"How?" Laura said before realizing Carmilla was in major pain, "Can you stand so we can clean your cuts in the shower?"

"If you help," Laura didn't know if she was joking or not.

"Come on," she pulled Carmilla off the bed and towards the shower. She carefully pulled off Carmilla's clothes while shedding her own. Soon she was cleaning the dirt off of both of them.

"It's a good thing I needed help, you really needed a shower," Carmilla said as Laura was covering her cuts with band-aids.

"Sorry, I've been mourning," Laura said placing a band-aid on Carmilla's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I would've been back sooner, but I was really weak," Carmilla said in a small voice.

Laura became worried, "When's the last time you had some blood? Do you need some?"

"Calm down, it would be nice," Laura got up to fetch her some blood and handed it to Carmilla, "Thanks."

"No problem, got to make sure our savior is healthy and happy," Laura said smiling.

"I'll be happy when you're healthy and happy again," Carmilla kissed laura's cheek.

"I'm happy again, I was the moment I realized it was you in my bed," Laura kissed Carmilla on the lips before she could take a sip of her blood. "I should've said it before, I love you, Carmilla Karnstein."

Carmilla had a smile within second, "I love you, Laura Hollis." Laura and Carmilla probably looked like idiots, but they didn't mind. They were finally getting a confession they've waited forever to hear.

Laura fixed Carmilla to the best of her ability while Carmilla told her about almost dying for the second time. Then before sun rise, they were on Carmilla's bed asleep with legs intertwined.

-Line Break-

"Laura, you awake, did you eat?" Danny's voice crept through the room. Danny walked over seeing the two figures on the side of the room that hasn't been touched since that night.

Danny ran to get Lola and Laf, "Hey, Laura had major improvement over the night."

They were both excited, "Really, how did you find out?"

"I checked up on her, come and see," Danny said leading the way to Laura and Carmilla's room.

They both smiled at the sight before their eyes. "They're so cute, but how is Carmilla here?" they wondered.

"Because nothing can keep me away from Laura, now go before you wake her," Carmilla said annoyed that she got woken up.

"Ok, talk to you later bye," they all got out as quickly and quietly as they could.

Carmilla looked down at Laura before kissing the top of her head and smiled before falling back asleep listening to Laura's heartbeat.

**I wrote this when I couldn't sleep, so sorry if it's bad. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
